Getting it Right
by Emrald Eyes
Summary: They had it all wrong...wrong enemy...wrong way to win a war...everything was wrong and once again it was all up to Harry as he is forced to go back in time, stuck in his eleven year old body with a fully grown mind...can he get it right this time because there is no second chances this time around...and there is no one to turn to... WARNING A/U.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She walked slowly across the pieces of stone and stared up at the wreckage that was once one of the most amazing and most well-known wizarding school. Hogwarts she thought as she gripped a piece of wreckage so she could pull herself up and into the only opening as the great doors that once opened was closed. She had tracked him down, as many witch and wizard had been trying to and now she had to tell him that they had all got it wrong, she tucked a piece of blonde hair and tugged her back pack tight for what she carried was precious if they hoped to get it right. The wizarding world was disbanded, many hunted down by the muggles they once looked down, isn't that how the story always goes. If you're afraid of something you should attack. She pulled herself through the whole and then took out her worn wand and cast a silent spell that lit up the room, not the one they learned at the school, but now spoken spells could mark your imprisonment and death. But as she walked through the hallway she couldn't deny that even she looked dead, Hogwarts was very much still alive, mostly she assumed because of her one inhabitant. She continued walking and froze when she came to the area where the once confusing staircases spun and turned, one lone one remained and she hesitantly stepped on the first step and gripped the railing as it turned her toward one level up, walking up slowly she had a funny feeling the Hogwarts knew why she was there and maybe even remembered. As she finished walking up the staircase turned leaving her stranded in front of a door, beneath it the small opening between the floor and the door was illuminated. She raised her hand to knock but the door opened, the man that stood there was tall, his emerald eyes seemed not the least surprised that she found him.

"Luna Lovegood." The voice she hadn't heard in years, she smiled tiredly at him and was surprised when he offered her a hand, taking it he led her into the room shutting the door. "Wards to keep my presence unknown but then again you always saw what others couldn't." he smiled tiredly and led her to two worn chairs she sat taking her back pack off she stared at him.

"It's bad Harry, really bad, we were so wrong…we got everything wrong!" she said Harry sighed and shook his head and leaned back.

"The past is the past Luna we can't go back that far even with a time turner." He said quietly. Luna shook her head and dug into her back pack and pulled out a gem filled with a greenish liquid.

"No…but with this one of us can go back…to who we were with full memories and fix it. Whichever one of goes will be trapped in that time…" she explained Harry stared at the gem.

"If we did succeed this time wouldn't, shouldn't exist." He explained. She nodded. "You want me to be the one to go back don't you?" He asked she nodded and pulled out a notebook.

"Harry I am so sorry but…it has to be you, because you have the connection, we have to find HIM and convince him that…" She said hurriedly as he leafed through the notebook.

"So Voldemort was the good guy all along, even with the whole muggle killing thing?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Harry I think the muggles he attacked were spies, I think he knew something we didn't know…which means…" She said.

"Which means I need to go back and redo my entire life including first year and hopefully find him again but maybe he wasn't actually possessing Quirrell as we thought…maybe…" Harry frowned then shook his head. "What if we are wrong Luna, what if this is how it is supposed to be?"

"It can't be Harry, this can't be what it is supposed to be like!" She protested sighing he stood and turned looking her in the eye and held out a hand.

"Then I had better get it right because there won't be a second chance again, time is funny that way, and we are lucky we have this chance." He said. She placed the gem in his hand and stared up at him.

"I would go instead Harry I really would but…" She looked down.

"You don't have a way to get into HIMSELF's head, of course then again I should rewrite it all, not just the sides." He smiled at her and the gem's top fell off they both stared at it several minutes. "I guess that means its time…" Harry said as he downed the potion without so much a second thought, he had been hiding to long, hoping if the muggle world thought he was gone they would go easier on the wizards of course he was wrong…the world went black but he had feeling he knew right where he would wake up and this time it would be different…he wouldn't be some scared starry eyed boy…


	2. Chapter One: Here we go again

Chapter One: Here we go again

"Boy get up!" The voice screaming seemed familiar to Harry as he opened his eyes and slowly the recent events came back to him fast, the war, and aftermath. "If you are not up and cooking breakfast it will not just my fist you feel!" the voice yelled again. Uncle Vernon, Harry thought as he sat up and stretched marveling at how small and skinny he was, had he not realized how bad his life had been? He shook his head and put his glasses on and made his way out of his cupboard without a word he began to cook, if his silence un-nerved his relatives they made no mention of it, just cooed over Dudley's birthday, one thing was for sure he no interest going to the zoo, he needed time to figure out how he was going to go about creating a link that didn't exist until his fourth year, absent mindedly he set the food in front of them then he turned to them trying to figure out how he could convince them to leave him home.

"Potter can I trust you with a list of chores so you don't ruin Dudley's birthday today?" Vernon suddenly asked, Harry concealed his surprise but then realized his silent obedience may have helped out after all. Carefully schooling his face into what he hoped was meek he nodded slowly.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He said softly, he was surprised even his voice sounded weak, was this really how he was at eleven, or had something gone wrong?

"Fine…if you do not finish everything on this list you will be very sorry!" Vernon bellowed, not that he actually needed to yell Harry mused, he thought he was being very attentive and being very well behaved. Dudley smirked at him.

"Potter should have to clean my room too because it is my birthday!" he declared shoving more food into his mouth, it was no wonder why he would grow up looking like his father, Harry dared a glance at his Aunt Petunia who was regarding him with one of the strangest looks he had ever seen her face…curiosity about HIM.

"Duddykins, maybe another time but if he were to clean it then you wouldn't know where you want to put all your new toys, why don't you run on up and get ready, Vernon darling, will you please go make sure the car is ready." She said primly, Harry resisted the urge to raise his eyebrow, his aunt was actually giving orders right under Vernon's nose, had she always been that sneaky? Another thing to think about when he had time. Both of them went off to do what Petunia had 'suggested'. Harry began to pick up the plates cleaning as he was well aware his aunt was watching his every move.

"Harry…"She said so softly that Harry was sure that she was making sure only the two of them could hear each other, he didn't respond, moved his eyes downcast as he began to clear her plate and nearly jumped when she placed a thin hand on his arm. "Harry what's wrong? What has gotten into you?" she continued to whisper.

"Nothing is wrong Aunt Petunia…I am just trying to-" Harry began but his Aunt surprised him more by shaking her head.

"Something happened, has Vernon…has he…" She whispered almost terrified of the question itself Harry shook his head.

"No…it's just it's easier to just do as I am told." Harry said quietly and this time he did jump as his aunt sprang to her feet looking actually angered, what in the…?

"Enough, I swallowed the bullying, the cuffing…I was very displeased whenever he actually laid on his hands on you, much less Dudley but that they did something to make you…" She sputtered and Harry grabbed his aunt's arm.

"Its fine Aunt Petunia please…no one did anything-I just…" Harry tried to figure out how he was going to calm down a side to his aunt he never saw.

"You just what? Decide to just suddenly be obedient? What is wrong!?" She demanded Harry groaned there was no way he was getting out of this. "So enough, I am going to contact someone…someone I grew up with and pull in a favor…he can be a little surely but I think…you can't spend your life living in a cupboard." She said as Harry stared at her blankly. She then did something else she never did, she ruffled his hair. "I will contact him while we are out. Pack, I have a feeling he will be by to get you tonight."

Harry stared as his aunt left the room, maybe it was because he had just jumped through time that his aunt cared, but she didn't know that…and she had been paying attention…Luna had said they got it all wrong, maybe she knew about his home life too. Shaking his head he went back to cleaning up when he heard the familiar pounding of his cousin's footsteps.

"Potter, I don't care what my mother says my room better be spotless." He snarled roughly grabbing Harry's right hand and dragging him to the stove, "And to make sure you know who is really in charge here's a reminder." He said flicking the stove on and shoving Harry's hand and wrist into the flame. The pain ignited every sense in Harry's body and he could feel his accidental magic trying to break free, not here not now he thought to it as his cousin smirked in delight before he finally let go turning off the stove. "Remember Potter spotless." He said and walked out the door allowing Harry to survey the damage. His hand and wrist were severely burned, worse than he'd been burned before taking a deep calming breath he walked to the sink and ran water on it looking up as his Aunt nodded to him going out the door, but she set a piece of paper on the table, Vernon's list Harry was sure before she left.

Harry took a deep breath and took his hand from the water turning the sink off, he walked over to the paper and stared at it in shock. In his aunt's handwriting was a simple word: Pack. Taking a deep breath as the pain from his hand came in waves as he walked to his cupboard, honestly what did he have to pack, hand me down clothes, a few toys, and some books. He blinked he had never given a thought to these things before but now for some reason he packed them carefully into the worn backpack, another hand me down. He sighed as he sat on his makeshift bed. Uncle Vernon was supposed to leave him a list, he guessed his aunt had kept it, and this person, he had a sinking feeling who it was. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Different time around Harry, you need to get even HIM to look at you differently. Though he was surprised that his aunt was going to leave even with the threat she had to have had from Dumbledore about the wards…the wards that were supposed to protect Harry but always failed to do so. He narrowed his eyes, he had a sinking feeling that the wards were not up, and were not even placed until he had told Dumbledore that Voldemort was back.

He grabbed his pack and slowly left the cupboard and stared out the window of the living room. No car in the driveway, they had already left. Sitting on the sofa he closed his eyes and leaned back, he didn't no matter how old his mind was, want to feel his uncle's wraith about the no existent list.

He must have dozed off before he heard a knocking on the door, very demanding. Sighing he glanced at the time, the Dursleys were still out so he shrugged and headed to the door keeping the sleeve of the hoodie he must have slid on when he was half asleep, tugging it down to hide his right hand, he opened the door and stared up at a very familiar face, he braced himself waiting for the sneer, but it didn't come. Instead he found himself being weighed by coal black eyes.

"Are you packed?" came the stiff demand as if the man was forcing himself to be almost polite. Harry nodded. And held up his left hand signaling him to wait a moment while he jogged grabbed his pack and walked back to the front door. The man raised an eyebrow before he held out a hand with a potion flask. "I'll explain what is going to happen at a later date, but as I have no intention of seeing that woman I would prefer to leave now." He said Harry slowly placed his hand over the potions vial and braced himself for the familiar tug, which of course ended up with him throwing up outside of a old house.

"I am Severus Snape." Snape said as he waited for Harry to stop throwing up, for a moment Harry almost wanted to snarl at him, but then he realized why Snape was not offering any potions, at this age, Harry wouldn't know what one was, and he should be full of questions. But the biggest one he could think of was should he tell Snape just who HE really was?

"Harry Potter." He said his voice raw as he straightened and looked directly into Snape's eyes. The potion's master raised an eyebrow.

"No questions Mr. Potter, on where you are, how we arrived here when a few moments ago we were at your relatives house?" Snape asked his voice held no emotion neither did his face, making it impossible for even Harry to read what the man was thinking. Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Portkey, you're a wizard, a potions master to be exact, work at a school called Hogwarts, which I will be receiving a letter soon, which Hagrid is going to try to deliver himself but this time I'd really prefer to avoid un-need attention." He said. Snape stared at him his eyes unreadable before he finally spoke.

"You and I Mr. Potter it seems, need to have a very long chat." He said taking out his wand and banishing the mess, and then opened the door gesturing for Harry to follow him inside.

"Oh it's not such a long story, see the world falls apart after I defeat Voldemort, the Muggles start killing or imprisoning any witch or wizard they find, Hogwarts falls to ruins, and we got it wrong. But you have to already know who the REAL enemy is, but you couldn't reveal anything because at that time I was so brainwashed by a lemon drop eating old coot!" Harry said in a rushed voice as Snape shut the door behind him. He calmly led Harry to the living room and sat the boy down before he sat across from him.

"I do?" He asked Harry.

"Voldemort…he has the right idea but going about it the wrong way isn't he? Those supposed innocent muggles and witches and wizards he killed, they weren't innocent were they. The wrong side won the war Professor and we all paid for it. So I am back to make sure it's the right way this time around." He said Snape leaned back still watching Harry's face.

"How many times will you try?" he asked surprising Harry, Harry shook his head.

"This is it, the one chance we have at getting it right." He said sadly. Snape nodded.

"Flamel's final creation a potion that can send the mind, and soul of a person into a younger version of themselves allowing them to remember everything. It works only once, and he hid it away with someone he trusted…you must have met the Lovegoods in your former life Mr. Potter." Snape said but finally frowned, blinking Harry realized he was looking directly at his right hand.

"Of all the things that you get bothered by, it's my hand? I just told you I came back from the future to betray Dumbledore." Harry snapped and jumped when Snape leaned forward and grabbed his right arm and rolled up his sleeve frowning at the damage.

"The memories you possess, while they may be helpful, they can also be harmful Mr. Potter, you are acting like an adult, when in fact you are only eleven. As you said that was a different life, and in that life I am guessing you had no time for childhood either. A gift from a relative of yours?" he asked gesturing to Harry's hand and wrist. Harry blinked and looked at the wrist.

"Yeah, a parting gift from my cousin meant to be a reminder that he is in charge. I cannot forget what I know Professor I do that and the whole reason why I came back will vanish." He said looking up to meet the coal black eyes.

"I am aware of that, I was not suggesting we remove the knowledge I was suggesting you also be aware and act your age, you are getting a second chance to Mr. Potter a second chance to choose who YOU are. And who is important to you." He said calmly releasing Harry's arm to stand. "I am going to get some supplies to tend to that, the last thing I need to deal with is you coming down with an infection." He said moving to leave the room.

"Professor Wait…how come you don't seem all that surprised?" Harry asked, Snape turned and frowned at him.

"Because Potter…Voldemort as you call him looked for that very potion before the night he marked you, to try to turn back the same tide it appears you wanted to turn back. Now stay there and do not wander off." He commanded sounding very much like the professor he knew. Sighing he leaned back, that was the question he still couldn't answer, was afraid to know the truth…if Voldemort's side was the correct side then were his parents on the wrong one? Were his parents even good people? He groaned and rubbed his temple and jumped when a cool hand rested on his shoulder.

"And this is why I said the memories were bad. You I am guessing are trying to figure out your parent's role in all this. And I advise you to not think too hard, sometimes the answers aren't always needed right away." Snape said kneeling as he began to apply a potion to the burns on Harry's hand.

"You're right, I am being selfish this is bigger than m-ow!" Harry yelped as Snape purposely pressed hard on the burn.

"Stop being a selfless idiot Potter, if this is how you were in that previous life then we are going to change that. And after I finish wrapping this you will be going to bed, it has been a very long day and you need to let this body rest, I have the feeling I will have to keep reminding you of your age." Snape said Harry groaned at him.

"So, think Dumbledore will protest me being here?" he asked.

"Considering you were supposed to be in my guardianship since the death of your parents I would say no. He has no grounds, but as you are very wary of the word Guardian we will have to come up with something different, and also something to save you from your adoring fans once you do get to Hogwarts. But that is for another day." He said as he tied a bandage around Harry's hand and pulled the boy to his feet, he could already tell the dull glassy look in his eyes, he knew the side effects of the potion the boy had taken, and it was obvious the boy did not, so for now he would not tell him, he carefully led him to one of his spare bedrooms and helped him slide his shoes off and pushed him into the bed, the boy agreeable only due to his own potion filled with sedative and painkiller on his hand.

"Ask me another time. This time let's agree to have you sleep." He said and Harry nodded dumbly not able to keep a thought in his head as he finally passed out, removing Harry's glasses and setting them on the bedside table he pulled the blanket over him shaking his head he left him to sleep.


End file.
